Timing
by Izzu
Summary: The timing was always so strange.
1. Fiancée

Talking about bad timings, he had a share of incidents whenever Myeongju was around...

xxx

 _"You know... even if you didn't drag Sergeant Seo along to tell me that lie about you two going out, I wouldn't still go out with you. You really shouldn't have even bothered."_

 _Myeongju glanced at him in disbelief as she elbowed him. "Really? Or you're just trying to save face right now?"_

 _Sijin frowned at her. "I'm serious! I mean, even before we met each other properly I've already known about you for quite some time. You don't think if I won't make a move on you if I did have some kinda feelings for you?"_

 _Myeongju took a sip of her coffee as she mulled over it. "Made sense... but now you're offending me! Why won't you make a move on me?"_

 _He waved his hand at her. "Don't act like you don't know. Our fathers have known each other far longer than us, I ended up hearing about you even before we properly met. And talking about that... we did use to see each other when we were kids—ouch! Why did you do that?"_

 _"So, what're you trying to get at?" asked Myeongju again after kicking him on the legs. Sijin stared at her angrily as he massaged his sore legs._

 _"That means it'll take more than your pretty face to make me see you more than just a friend, okay?" he said, before hastily jumping away to avoid another kick from her. He made a face at her. "I swear! One day I gonna get a pretty girlfriend, just to spite you! A far prettier girl than you!"_

xxx

"Is Big Boss your nickname?"

"It's a callsign. What's yours?"

"Well, I don't know..." He watched her trying to decide what name to use as one suitable callsign popped up into his head.

"Pretty Girl?"

She laughed. "Please stop it!"

"You looked like one." The words just came out from his mouth. He couldn't stop himself...

"I'm not a pretty girl... but I looked like one?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" she exclaimed, before laughing. And he just loves it when she laughed. She looked so pretty when she laugh and smiled. And her laughter sounded like music to his ears...

"Can I interrupt you two lovebirds?"

Sijin immediately looked up towards the speaker. It's Yun Myeongju. _Since when has she been standing there?_

"What're you doing here... instead of at the headquarters?" he asked, since he thought she was supposed to be assigned to Taebaek HQ. Not Mouru camp.

Like an obnoxious little girl, Myeongju spoke. "I'm here to marry you."

He cast a quick glance towards Moyeon before snapping back. "Hey you! Don't try to scare me like that!" He was used to hearing her making jokes like that with him all the time. But right now, Moyeon was here!

"Did I actually scare Yoo Sijin now? Wah!"

This girl... of all her timings. As if _excluding_ him out when she posted the gift package to his team earlier wasn't bad enough. Sijin glanced towards Moyeon again to see her reaction. Myeongju started her report as he kept looking at her, checking to see if Myeongju's presence bothered her. The two didn't look like they were in good terms before and he's not sure if it'd be even worse now. Especially since he already told her about his _complicated relationship_ with Myeongju.

As much as Moyeon kept trying to not get too close to him, he still wanted to get their relationship to work... and Myeongju wasn't exactly helping with things.

"I'll let you two talk..."

Was she mad? She did look annoyed. Was that good? That should be good... right? He watched as Myeongju and Moyeon exchanged words with each other before she walked out of the door. He's really sure that there was something big between the two.

Still, he really liked it. Seeing Moyeon talk back towards Myeongju. She really sounded annoyed with her. But that aside...

"I was wondering... what's the relationship between you and Dr. Kang?"

Myeongju sounded as if she was hiding something or it might just be him. But still, it didn't change the fact that she's as rude to her as she was with him despite their differences of age.

"Don't get too chummy with her. I don't want her to be my sister-in-law."

"What kind of a family tree was that? You said you came here to marry me."

"Oh, you're right. Anyway..."

She grinned. She definitely did. He'll definitely pay her back on this. For sure. But before that...

"I told you. See, she's _prettier_ than you."

Myeongju rolled her eyes at him. "Hah! You wished!" She frowned. "I don't really get your taste in girls."

Sijin glanced towards the now-closed door to his office and started wondering about Kang Moyeon. Ah, Myeongju just has to pop up at the worst timings.


	2. Couple

Sometimes he wondered if it was just _him_ being overly sensitive. But some of the coincidences were _really_ uncanny.

 _"We're dating."_

The timing was really strange. It's been a while since he saw his drill officer since his academy days... so he decided to greet him. Especially since that particular person happened to be in the very same battalion he was transferred in. It's never a bad thing to get along well with people, and Sergeant Seo's a familiar face. He wanted to greet him the first day he arrived, though, but he couldn't seem to get away from the paperwork he had to fill in.

Ah, he hated all these paperwork.

So that day when it rained and he saw him in front of the office building... he thought, why not? And the guy suddenly popped the statement.

It really spooked him. Because he remembered there was this movie that had a similar umbrella scene—not that he actually _wanted_ to recreate that scene, but it was raining! And he had no umbrella and he was excited to greet the old sod—and ah...

The timing was really strange.

xxx

[COME OVER AND PLAY. I'M BORED.]

Of all things he had to recall right now, it was that stupid _rainy_ incident. Heh. It's not as if he had no other friend. But that guy _was_ a special friend. But then again he didn't really get in touch with any other of his _friends_ at school, so would that make Daeyoung his only friend? But Alpha Team's relationship wasn't _that_ shallow, they're family! Wait, then again he didn't really have much contact other than people in the military...

Ah.

He started playing this one-man pool game to distract him from thinking about a certain doctor, but he ended up thinking about some _other_ couple. Because thinking about Seo Daeyoung made him think about Myeongju and then... ah! As if this would make things better.

Come to think, that couple owed him some... for getting them together. Not that he's the one that spread those silly rumours about them sleeping together. But he had a _part_ in it. Not his fault if some other troop misunderstood his words and spread all those false rumours. He still found that statement about dating for a year despite meeting a person for a month funny.

Okay.

Perhaps, he did sorta made a joke about the possibility that the two _might_ have slept together. Not his fault some people took the joke for real and blew them out of proportion!

Sijin turned his head towards the entrance and hey, who's coming—wait, this is too good not to share! He took out his phone and started snapping some pictures. As expected, the man started to try covering his face and himself. Sijin grinned as he started composing his mail.

[OI, MYEONGJU. LOOK WHAT I HAVE HERE...]

He sent the message alongside some of the pictures he took. "Hehe... this is funny..." he started to say as he hastily pulled his phone out of reach. "I already sent it, too late!" he taunted the man before he stopped himself.

An idea popped into his head as he turned around to pose beside Seo Daeyoung.

"I'm taking another one. Smile!"

He took the picture and composed another message.

[MYEONGJU. YOU LUCKED OUT. WE'RE DATING FOR REAL.]

Sijin grinned as he typed the message, before including the new selca picture alongside.

[SEE? COUPLE SHIRTS!]

He managed to click _sent_ just as Daeyoung grabbed the phone from him. The man groaned as he saw the message that went though.

"Geez. Why did you have to—"

Sijin shrugged.

"Well? It's not as if you'd _let_ me take your picture willingly. And this timing..." he nudged at his own striped shirt, "—really? Are we _seriously_ dating?"

The man fumed. "Why you... Yoo Sijin! Come back here!" exclaimed Daeyoung as the man started chasing him out of the building.

Honestly. Why did things like this tend to happen to him with _these_ kinds of timing?


	3. Pest

_"Yoo Sijin! I gonna get you!"_

At times, he knows that he had some of the best friends he could ever have. And he knew that those friends loved him as much as he treasured them. Even though at times, he wondered if he pushed it too far. Then again, wasn't your bests of friends tend to be the very same ones that annoy you a lot as well?

He remembered how scary Myeongju used to be when she found out that _he_ was the source of that bad rumour about her and Daeyoung. (Well, his words got twisted a lot but that didn't change the fact that he was the source.) Boy, he still remembered how he ended up being chased all around the camp and having the run of his life, trying to escape her wrath.

Scary. The last time he ever ran _that_ hard from her was when he accidentally kicked her doll into the mud puddle. And that was even _before_ he got to know her properly! He was playing with his ball in the yard; the commander—at the time was a major—visited his father at their house one time. That time the then Major Yun also brought along his daughter, but they never really introduced themselves properly to each other. Because he was out playing, and he didn't bother to greet random kids he might as well won't meet again.

He didn't even _realise_ there was a little girl watching him from some corner. By the time he realised that he kicked his ball towards her direction, the damage was already done.

One couldn't even imagine how such a small kid manage to have a lot of energy to chase him all over the neighbourhood.

 _"I need to beat you up too. When I was in the Army Academy you tormented me a lot. Don't you remember?"_

 _"Yes, I do. Do you want to beat me up now?"_

Oh. and he remembered just how many times Daeyoung got mad at him whenever he dragged him along with the things he did. Or when he pushed all of his report-writing to him. Not that he doesn't _occasionally_ write his own reports at times, but most of the times he had his 'Tolstoy' do all the work. What else could he do? He had enough trauma over all the reports he had to write while in the academy to spend the rest of his military career to do even _more_ reports.

Kinda funny how the two ended up together, really.

But at times, he did wonder if his friends were more annoyed with him or if they really loved him a lot to let him annoy them so much.

xxx

"I guess everybody's okay."

"See? No one died. Isn't that what matters?"

Dayoung jumped on the guy even before he could blink an eye. His friend was _that_ angry. Sometimes he's just amazed at how much his friend _cared_ about him. He usually downplays the situation whenever he barely escaped any life and death situation, but at times, he couldn't help being aware of how _worried_ his friend can be about his safety. Manager Jin really was just unlucky, to want to mess with Daeyoung...

That guy was so cool...

xxx

Ah... but he still didn't get it. Why must he _also_ be punished? Not his fault if Manager Jin managed to sneak back into the site to operate the digger. He wasn't around to keep that guy in check. He was busy working to save people! In fact, that blasted Manager Jin almost killed him! Why must he also be punished?

"If my wrist were okay, I would've..."

"Hit me?" he asked, cautiously. Did Daeyoung finally reach his limits with him?

"Hit that scum."

Scum? Meaning Manager Jin? But why did he still feel uneasy? Words can be so confusing...

"Your timing's not good."

Oh, Myeongju's here... did she hear about...

"Was that the best you could do? You could've completely destroyed him."

Either he was being overly sensitive, or did Myeong really meant to say that to...

"Wow! Me? My timing's not good."

He felt so attacked right now!

* * *

A/N: Personal headcanon. Yeah. Because despite Sijin saying that he only knew Myeongju for 7 years, it felt like they knew each other far longer than that. Like childhood friends. Or indirect friendship. Because you CAN actually have interaction with people without properly getting to know each other. And Myeongju didn't sound like she barely knew Sijin when she made the deal with Daeyoung.


	4. Jealous

Been a while since he stepped foot inside the hospital. Have to say he was a bit nervous. Wait, that's not right. Should he say instead... a bit _curious_? For some reason, he was reminded of the many rumours he overheard before in Uruk the moment he reached the hospital.

Would he be able to meet that guy? That chairman guy. Moyeon told him earlier that she somehow managed to get the owner to cancel her resignation, but he had a feeling that there was _more_ behind that. That guy couldn't have just accepted Moyeon back without some kind of expectations. This, coming from a guy who appeared to harbour some kind of feelings for his girl. As well as the guy whose idea of a date was inviting Moyeon to a hotel on their _first meeting_.

He didn't expect his wish would come true right away...

xxx

When the two men entered the elevator, he really wasn't expecting them to be anyone of relevance. But the moment one of them spoke he couldn't help taking notice.

"How's Dr. Kang doing? Is she complaining about working in the ER?"

Sijin looked up right away, toward the man who spoke up. Immediately the thoughts started to form inside his head. Just as he was thinking about it... was this the supposed 'owner' he kept hearing about before?

"No. She looks very lively and cheerful," answered the other man.

 _This other man must be the guy's secretary or something,_ Sijin thought. That aside, it seemed his assumptions were right on track. The guy did _still_ have an interest over Moyeon and probably was still trying to woo her. He could see from the reflection on the elevator wall that the guy, Mr. Han, was disappointed that his plan—whatever it was—backfired.

"Flowers. Are you sending her flowers every day?" The guy spoke again.

"Yes, but she's sent them back every time. Thanks to you, my office smells so sweet."

The moment he heard that Mr. Han sent flowers to Moyeon, he was a bit peeved. He never heard anything about this from Moyeon, haven't she said anything about having a boyfriend to deter this jerk off her? But then he heard what the secretary said and he couldn't help smiling.

His girl was doing a fine job, trying to deflect this guy's attempt to charm her to his side.

"Have you found out about her boyfriend?"

Sijin stopped grinning as he glanced back towards the men in front of him. So this jerk was still trying to pick his girl up, knowing that she had a boyfriend? He might as well make his presence known.

xxx

The timing was really strange.

Moyeon started to rant as soon as they got to the lower floors, but it sounded as if she was scolding _him_ indirectly for being polite to her colleague earlier. But then she said that she was ranting about that girl, _not him_. And then she started talking about how she disliked the girl even more and directly confronted him about his actions earlier.

He couldn't help feeling a sense of familiarity with the situation. This sounded like how Moyeon reacted when she and Myeongju saw the old picture of Daeyoung and him with the stewardess.

"Are you jealous or something?" he asked as Moyeon made a face at him. He added, "If you knew who I'd just bumped into, you wouldn't treat me like this."

"Who? Did you meet the owner of this hospital?"

Sijin gave her a quick nod. "Yes, I did."

Immediately he witnessed a peculiar change in Moyeon's attitude. She started to gasp before asking if he was hurt or something. As if he would get into unnecessary fights with some people.

Moyeon started asking if he'd eaten—as if he would, considering he was taking her out on a date right now. And then, she started saying that she'd treat him dinner—in which again, didn't make sense. Also, the topic of the conversation was again abruptly changed, and that couldn't have been a coincidence.

The timing on how Moyeon abruptly changed the topic again was still... _really_ strange.

Moyeon started talking about the fountain in front of them as Sijin caught up to her. She really _was_ trying so hard to avoid talking about Mr. Han. He recalled some of the things he heard earlier and wondered why Moyeon never mention about receiving flowers and who knows what else from the hospital owner.

Of all the timings. Just as he was preparing a special present for her, and he was planning to give to her in a much more romantic setting.

Ah, he might as well _try_ to salvage the situation.


End file.
